


Just ONE Date

by Lady_Pyrien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Pyrien/pseuds/Lady_Pyrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of cute flirting and pestering at the local food market where Lovino works, Antonio finally convinces Lovino to go out with him on just one date! However ... will Lovino change his mind about letting Antonio stay around longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just ONE Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_Lilou_chan_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lilou_chan_x/gifts).



Lovino paced in his living room, running his fingers through his hair. Was he overdressed … underdressed … wearing the wrong thing entirely? How was his hair? Oh god it was messed up again! How did that keep happening?

He recombed his hair for the hundredth time that hour and licked his already chapped lips. Nerves racked his entire body and he felt the sweat was staining his clothes, though in reality, it was just his palms.

It had been quite some time since he had been on the dating scene, especially since he had to start taking care of his little brothers when their grandfather passed away. Savino and Feliciano were very dear to him and he had given up his life to make sure they had a place to live and food to eat.

He worked at the local food market, making barely enough to cover the one bedroom apartment they all shared. While the two youngest shared the room, Lovino himself slept on a futon in the living room.

The apartment was usually a mess, except the small kitchen which Lovino insisted stayed clean.

Honestly, Lovino had wanted to go to college, he wanted a big life as a chef or artist or anything but a cashier … all that fell apart when a nineteen year old was forced to take care of a nine year old and a twelve year old. They were easy enough to care for, but still …

That brought him to where he is now, two years later, pacing his living room. His brothers were at friends houses for the night and he was able to get a free night from work.

There was a customer who came in every Tuesday, always to Lovino's register and always … flirted …

It was downright embarrassing sometimes, but Lovino had to admit, it was nice having someone take an interest in someone like him. He may as well have been roped in with the single father crowd … and not that there was anything wrong with single parents, it's just people his age weren't interested in being around moody teenagers all the time.

There was a knock at the door and Lovino felt his body go rigid. It was time … he was here.

Antonio was that customer. He'd been persistent over the passed year about asking Lovino out. It started out as cute little joking flirting from his end and outright rejection from Lovino's side, but over the year, Antonio would buy a bouquet of flowers and then walk away without it, leaving it there for Lovino to have.

Other time he would buy a handful of tomatoes and leave a few for Lovino. Despite Lovino's cold nature to people he doesn't know very well and to the annoying, he still kept being sweet to Lovino, asking him out and flirting. Until a week ago, Lovino broke down.

"One date. Just one. If I agree, will you stop all of this and leave me alone?" Lovino snapped, staring down at the little teddy bear holding a lollipop.

Antonio's green eyes widened, "Si! Of course! I'll make sure it is the best date you've ever had! Then maybe you'll agree to more dates with me!" the man with the dark chocolate curls looked so happy. They exchanged information and Antonio left with a bit more of a bounce in his step. Lovino rolled his eyes and went on break, stuffing the bear into his bookbag.

Lovino bit his lip again and slowly made his way to the door. Something he probably wouldn't admit to anyone to their face was that going out on a date with Antonio was extremely nerve-racking … Antonio seemed so bubbly and uplifting and Lovino … well he wasn't anything special. He was like a really heavy rock chained to your leg as you were forced to walk through a desert with to oasis just in sight, but the closer you got the heavier the rock became until you were left a dried up husk of nothing and your dreams were just out of reach.

He didn't want to see another person end up like that.

However, if this date flopped, then he wouldn't have to worry about dragging Antonio down with him and his own failed dreams. But … there was a very small part of Lovino that wanted this to work. He hadn't had a relationship since high school and it was really nice to have someone who seemed so devoted. Maybe … maybe it was just his wall trying to keep Antonio away.

He opened the door revealing the ever smiling mass of pure joy and sunshine. Antonio always, always seemed to give off the bright feeling … it was warm …

"Lovi! I was wondering if maybe I had the wrong place and I began to worry that maybe you had lied to me and that you really didn't want to go out with me tonight but here you are and I'm happy and exc-"

"Let's just go, idiot …" Lovino interrupted him, his cheeks dusting a light pink color. He was torn between this night going good and bad and he just wanted to crawl into bed and hide for the rest of his life so that he didn't have to deal with any of it.

They went to the restaurant first, a small little bistro in the center of town known for their multicultural foods and pastries.

The waiter led them to their table and read off the specials before taking the drink order and walking away to get the beverages.

"I'm really happy that you agreed to go with me!" Antonio smiled, reaching across the table to brush his hand across Lovino's before bringing it back to his own side of the table.

Lovino refused to let his face grow red as he rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah … I had nothing better to do."

"Ahaha I see," the man chuckled, "So tell me about yourself, Lovi … what do you do in your spare time?"

Take care of two bratty teens, he wanted to say, instead he just shrugged, "I dunno … nothing, I guess … sometimes I cook …"

"I love cooking as well~ my favorite thing to make is churros! Maybe I could come over sometime and make some for you?" Antonio offered.

Lovino shrugged again, "Feli and Savi would probably like that …"

"Who?"

And it was out. Antonio had probably never noticed the two boys that looked like him running around after school. Now Antonio would know he was just a caretaker with no life of his own.

"My two brothers," he decided to go ahead and get out into the open, "I take care of them since our family is gone."

For a moment silence fell over the two. Antonio shifted uncomfortably but the look in his eyes when he finally found the words he wanted to say made Lovino's heart leap a bit, "That's so kind of you! My sister took care of me for a few years while my mother got really sick, at least until I was old enough to move out and get a job! I love Rosana for what she did for me and I always thank you for helping me out!

"If you want, I can help take care of them, too? You know, when you're at work or too tired to cook, or even when they want to go to the amusement park or something!"

"Whoa, now …" Lovino raised his eye brow, "I barely know you!"

Antonio laughed, "That's why I'm asking you on more dates! That way you can get to know me and everything will be great!"

"I said one date, asshole, one date!"

"And I hope to get you to change your mind by the end of tonight!" he said with confidence.

Lovino took a sip of the wine that had been set before him and just glared at Antonio as the man laughed.

As the dinner date moved on, Antonio learned a few more things about Lovino, while Lovino learned practically all of Antonio's life story and more. The man really knew how to talk and light up a room with his stories, even when they weren't of the very best actions and adventures.

However, even he had Lovino laughing late into the evening as they walked through the park towards a small street fair. Lovino had to admit the loose feeling around Antonio was mostly due to the three glasses of wine he'd downed in the restaurant; just enough to give him a happy go lucky buzz … however, the rest of his good mood was due to that infectious smile Antonio wore almost all the time. The one that radiated like the sun.

The venders at the fair had games and food and prizes. Lovino felt the cold air nip his nose as midnight rolled around and Antonio, of course, trying to pull off the most clichéd night of Lovino's life, put his jacket around the smaller framed male's shoulders.

The warm earthy scent filled Lovino's head and he felt warm and secure for the first time in a very long time… he felt like he truly didn't have to worry about anything at all.

Antonio eventually won Lovino a cute hat that one would wear in the winter, with big cat ears on it. Lovino reluctantly put it on his head, but to be honest, he liked the way it felt over his ears, which burned red as Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand.

"We should probably get you back home. It's almost two and don't you have work?"

Lovino nodded and laced his fingers with Antonio's. He hated this. He hated that he felt this way even after the night was ending. Antonio had managed to make thing more fun than anything Lovino had ever experienced. Why did it have to be this way? He couldn't have a love life! Not with Feliciano having big dreams of art school and Savino's swim team supplies!

As they approached the apartment, Lovino began to feel cold. He had to stop this dead in its tracks.

"So, I'll see you Tuesday when I come in, right?" Antonio asked, winking.

Lovino blushed and then scowled, "I … no. No … bastard. No more. I said one date …"

Antonio took a half step back and his face held intense feelings of devastation, "But … you looked like you were having so much fun… I'm sorry … I should have taken you home sooner. I guess I just misread you. Everyone tells me I can't read the atmosphere, so I guess this isn't really surprising. I'm sorr-"

He was cut off with Lovino's lips against his own, the smaller male clutching onto his shirt tightly, "Shut up, will you?" Lovino growled under his breath, "I had a ton of fun … best night I've had in years … but … I can't, okay? I can't do this to Feli and Savi. They need me to stay focused on them and I can't do that to you either."

The man looked at Lovino with confusion, "Me? What do you mean?"

"I'm a weight! Not a good weight that makes you stronger, either … I'm a disease! I will only make things bad for you. I will hold you back and you will disappoint your sister because you'll be stuck with me and there would be no way out!"

Antonio waited for him to finish yelling and what not before leaning in to kiss him softly, "You think I care? That is the kind of stuff that people take care of when they get to it. I really like you Lovino, I really do. I don't mind being around to help you when you need it. I certainly don't mind getting stuck with you~

"If I am to be a good boyfriend, I have to be there for you." He ran his fingers down Lovino's face and under his chin, "Besides, you only think you're not a good weight because no one strong enough has bothered to lift you … maybe you can let me be the one to try?"

Lovino was at a complete loss for words. He could only numbly nod and lean his head back a bit to allow Antonio to kiss him.

"Fine …" Lovino muttered, giving in. His heart leaped in his chest and he wrapped his arm tightly around Antonio, deciding to give in and let go.

Lovino forced open his door and shut it behind him quickly. He hadn't let loose quite like this in … ever … he was honestly a bit freaked out by it, but honestly knew it would have had to have happened one day, right?

Antonio refused to let go on Lovino's lips in his kiss as the two stumbled to the futon. Lovino made a mental note that if things went further, he would definitely have to set it up. Part of him screamed 'No, this isn't right, this is the first date!', the other half screamed 'Go for it, get laid! Have fun! You've known the guy for a long time and he's spent enough money on you already to cover twenty dates!'

A moan escaped Lovino's lip as Antonio gripped his bottom. He ran his fingers through Antonio's hair and Antonio retaliated by pushing Lovino down into the futon cushion and covering his neck with kisses. Slowly, he pulled off Lovino's shirt and tossed it to the side. It landed on the floor with a soft flop.

Lovino shivered lightly under Antonio's fingers and he himself ran his hands under the larger man's shirt and over his chest.

"L-Lovi … I think I'll … um … g-go now …"Antonio muttered, his voice showing his disappointment with himself.

"No …" Lovino whispered, looking up at Antonio. He frowned lightly, "We don't have to do anything, I just want you to stay a little longer …"

Antonio smiled and kissed Lovino softly. The kiss, however, once again escalated; now that Antonio was aware that Lovino was fine with them continuing.

Pants joined the shirts on the floor and Antonio was running his hand over Lovino's member, drawing it to life as the man beneath him moaned softly with each touch. His own sex sprung to life with each sound and he couldn't help but let out a soft groan of anticipation.

A few minutes of erratic thrusting into Antonio's palm, Lovino leaned over and reached beneath the futon, pulling out a small box. He pulled out a few items, his face stained red having to handle such things. He shoved them into Antonio's hands and the man grinned and kissed his softly, hoping to stave off his embarrassment as Antonio slipped the rubber onto his member.

He poured a bit of lubrication onto his fingers and slid them against Lovino's entrance. The Italian man bit his lip, waiting for the digits to slip inside. The first one pushed in and he hissed at the unusual feeling. A second joined him and he groaned in pain as Antonio stretched him, loosening up the tight muscles that surrounded his fingers.

A third and final finger filled Lovino's entrance, before Antonio managed to hit the spot he'd been searching for since he'd first pushed into the writhing man.

Lovino let out a yelp of pleasure as the pain numbed away. Antonio moaned at the delicious sounds and pulled his fingers out and coated his covered member with the lubrication and positioned himself, "Ready?"

With a nod, Antonio pushed in. Lovino growled in pain and dug his nails into anything he could find, namely Antonio's shoulder and the futon. When the pain ebbed away and Antonio was able to breath now that Lovino wasn't hurting him in both his shoulder and his …

He was able to begin moving, rocking his body back and forth into Lovino. He clutched the Italian close to him and moaned loudly feeling the tight warmth around him. Lovino groaned as well, releasing noises of pure ecstasy.

His mind was clouded with the pleasure he felt coursing through his body. He thrust up to meet Antonio's movements and felt his release beginning to sneak up on him.

"N'tonio …" Lovino moaned. Antonio leaned forward and captured his lips, massaging them with his own. It wasn't long after that Lovino moaned loudly, releasing his essence all over their stomachs. Antonio thrust harder and faster, moaning incoherently into the Italian's ear. He, too, spilled his seed and collapsed beside Lovino, pulling him close to him.

After a moment of lying there, Lovino had fallen into a peaceful sleep, so Antonio took it upon himself to clean up everything and pull a blanket he found lying over the back of the futon around him and Lovino.

He smile down at his new boyfriend and kissed his cheek softly, grinning wider as Lovino cuddled up against him and holding him tightly.

The man would have to admit to himself he'd been captivated by Lovino's eyes, dark and mysterious, yet filled with a glorious passion. There was more to him and even if it took him the rest of his life, he would learn everything there was to know about Lovino.

With this in mind, he held him tightly as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that this would only be the first night he would get to hold the exotic beauty in his arms.


End file.
